The Forbidden Voices
by BitterBlueJay
Summary: In a world filled with magic and mayhem, the Darkness threatens to consume all light and all life with it. The only savior? Theodore. This miled-mannered baker living in the small town of Rudbury must gather the Five Forbidden Voices, powerful wizards that carry a lost magic. With the darkness armed with deadly creatures, and with no magical power of his own, will his mission fail?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is my new story (watch out, it's going to be a long one). I hope you really like it. I've been wanting to do a fantasy story for a while now and believe me, this is going to be a HUGE world that, let's face it, only the few readers I have get to enjoy! Anyway, enjoy the very first chapter!**

There is a theory in which there is a parallel universe for infinite scenarios. The possibilities are endless. Scientists are unable to prove such a theory because they lack what magic users call an open mind. To them everything must be factual. And for the most part, they're right. However, their large egos have resulted in countless errors. The black hole for instance. There is no such thing. What scientists believe to be a gravity-sucking hole in the universe that sends whatever it catches into nothingness for all of existence is actually an incantation. These magical auras pop up from time to time and no one really knows why. These "holes in existence" are in fact an entrance to a parallel universe. One that has enough magical energy in it to make such destructive holes. One such hole might just pop up in your own home. That's right. Because scientists have to always be correct, they have categorized this 'black hole' as a spatial rend that belongs in the depths of space and away from the Earth-world. However, little do they know that such a door to 'non-existence' lies in the home of six chipmunks.

/

"Alvin, give it back!" Brittany whined as the chipmunk dressed in a red sweater with a big yellow 'A' on it swiped away her fashion magazine in one fellow swoop, tearing off like a jack rabbit immediately after. Alvin, the mischievous thief, hopped high up on the living room bookshelf, magazine in hand and stopped long enough to flex what he considered muscles. His tail swished back and forth and he laughed with a cocky smile as if he'd done something so diabolical that the world would end thereafter.

"So whatcha readin'?" He snickered and took a look at the paper in his hands, flipping through each page with little care for rips or tears he made along the way, "All these clothes look the same."

"Not to people who understand fashion!" Brittany retorted, "Every little detail counts. Now give it back!" This was the typical day in the Seville household. Often it would start out quiet but more often than not trouble, usually caused by Alvin the chipmunk, would find its way in. But with seven residents under one roof, no matter how small they were, you could say it was mildly understandable.

"Bet you can't make me, Brit." Alvin laughed, paying no attention to the large headlines on each page consisting mostly of the newest spring fashions. One headline however did catch his eye. "'How to get the most out your man' huh? Aww, are you having boy troubles again? I thought this was a FASHION magazine."

"Pshh, you wish." Brittany shot, "Gentleman isn't even a word in your dictionary." The chipette could easily think of a few other words that fit the munk. "Annoying, stupid and disrespectful to name a few," The Chipette thought, "Brave… Strong… Handsome…" Whoa whoa whoa, where was she going with this? Handsome? In his dreams! The chipette, dressed in pink head to toe, turned away from the munk and put on a new face. One she knew would work. Turning back, she looked up at Alvin with large puppy dog eyes, all wet and cute, "Please, can I have my magazine back?" She begged. Looking down into those soft, beautiful blue eyes Alvin was unable to resist the chipette's charms. He blushed and dropped the magazine in front of her. "Hah! Sucker." The chipette giggled and ran off with her gossip, to which her red-appareled counterpart scowled, annoyed at his own gullible willingness to give in so easily.

"Will you two PLEASE be quiet?" A third chipmunk wearing a blue hoodie and black-rimmed glasses asked, "I'm trying to read." Alvin ran down to his brother, pushing the book aside.

"Come on, Simon, have a little fun." He sneered, "Oh, I know! We could go scare Jeanette together." Simon lightened his attitude at the mention of the fourth chipmunk's (and second chipette's for those of you counting) name, then recalled the whole reason it was brought up.

"Not gonna happen, Alvin," Simon said, "Besides if you scare her while she's gardening you'll wish you were dead." In actuality, the aforementioned chipette was quite docile and sweet, and Simon cared for her and didn't intend to have Alvin's antics ruin her day.

"He's right, Alvin." Said a fifth voice. This one, a high, feminine tone, stood in the kitchen entrance. "As her little sister, I can tell you from experience, as could Brittany."

"It's all in good fun, Eleanor." Alvin said, looking back and forth between his brother and the youngest chipette, her bright teal clothing almost blinding.

"Just don't do it, Alvin." Simon said, striking a 'debate' between the two brothers.

Listening to all the commotion on the kitchen counter, Theodore stood. The sixth and last chipmunk held half a sandwich in one hand; crumbs covered his thick tree-green sweater, and he had a small milk mustache from his latest snack binge. He knew he wasn't exactly the definition of clean, but that didn't stop Theo from being Theo. The youngest male chipmunk didn't like when his brothers, or anyone really, fought, and his presence often halted the argument. Theodore never fully understood why all the fights stopped because of him. Sure, he admitted, he was a little over-sensitive, but what made him so special? The arguments never REALLY stopped when Dave, the chipmunks' adoptive father, asked and he's done everything for them! Judging by what happened next, Alvin decided against Simon and Eleanor's warning. A loud shriek came from outside leading to Alvin running in the front door, clumps of mud being hurled in at him.

"Jeez, Jeanette calm down. It was a joke!" The chipmunk slammed the door behind him, protecting him from any further mud-balls. Several thuds on the door proved that he made the right choice. Theodore sighed as he entered the living room.

"Alvin," He said, "Do you have to bug everyone?" Theo often worried that Alvin would one day take it too far. Alvin was his brother, and Theo loved him, but Theo's large, somewhat unfit, ridden with baby-fat body just couldn't keep up with Alvin's energy.

Jeanette kicked open the door with an unimpressed, somewhat sad, expression on her face. Filth streaked her purple glasses and lined her dark fur, although one could barely tell. Alvin laughed as she entered and he admired his handiwork.

"Uh, Jeanette," He grinned, "You got a little something…" She immediately stared him down, turning his confidant laugh into a nervous chitter. Simon in the meantime had set his book down to grab his best friend a washcloth to clean herself with.

"Thanks, Simon," She said, "But not… just… yet…" It wasn't until now that everyone else noticed the wads of mud in Jeanette's hands.

/

"ALVIN!" Dave exploded when he arrived home from work. It wasn't uncommon for Alvin to get blamed for stuff like this, even though everyone had a role to play. While yes he may have been the cause, it was Jeanette who threw the first shot, and he believed that everything that happened after was merely out of his control. Jeanette was, sufficed to say, not a good shot. Dirt flung everywhere, hitting not only Alvin, but also the innocent Theo and re-entering Brittany.

"Sorry Brittany! Theo!" Jeanette had apologized. Theodore had of course taken it well, but that wasn't enough for Brittany, who hated above all else to be dirty. With revenge dead-set in her eyes, she grabbed a clump out of Alvin's hands and whipped it at her younger sister. However, much like Jeanette, Brittany's accuracy was quite poor, and the filth splattered across Simon's face, completely blinding the left lens of his glasses and resulting in an unintended laugh from Theodore and Eleanor. This started an all-out war: Alvin and Brittany against Simon and Jeanette. Even Theo had to admit to tossing clumps of dirt randomly, getting caught up in all the excitement. It wasn't until Theodore joined in that Eleanor decided to join the fight also. Her bright pigtails flung from side to side as she tossed the dirt, her body inching closer to Theo. When they bumped into each other she smiled.

"Hey, Theo. Having fun? How did this start anyway?"

Unsure of how to fully answer this, Theodore gulped, "Alvin-" Though this was the point the chipmunks were interrupted by Dave, Eleanor got the gist of it. Alvin was always the source of trouble like this.

"Line up!" Dave said sharply. Theodore looked intently around the room. Mud splattered all over the walls, the normally white couch now a thick brown. Pictures on the wall were cracked and crooked, books covered the floor with pages spread everywhere, and a shattered lamp was sprawled around the room. Theo was surprised Dave wasn't angrier. He had a fairly good temper for one who had to shout so often. Theo supposed Dave got used to it over the years. "Firstly, you're all grounded for three months! Secondly, you are not leaving this house, not to hang out with friends, not for concerts, not unless it's life or death until every inch of this house is spotless. Got it? NO performances whatsoever until then. And that also means you're finally cleaning that God-awful basement. Understood?" After receiving disappointed nods and complaints simultaneously, Dave seemed satisfied, "I thought you guys could handle being home alone. No more fighting, from now on I want you six to work as a team."

Fast forward several hours later, the six chipmunks stared in awe at the disaster of a basement. Having cleaned up the living room back to Dave's standards, as well as the kitchen and their respective rooms, they were all exhausted, but with a concert coming up, they HAD to get at least this done. Boxes, garbage, and old trinkets of Simon's covered nearly every inch of the cold concrete floor. A quick scan of the area informed each chipmunk that the most that could be done was reorganization. Whatever didn't immediately go in the trash would simply have to be moved to the side against the dungeon-like walls. Theo and Alvin were assigned the job of moving boxes while the others readied garbage bags and sorted. The first box Theodore got was relatively light, having followed the label reading 'Brittany's Old Clothes'. Alvin on the other hand was too dense to notice any such labels and instead stubbornly moved the closest box, no matter how heavy its contents. Occasionally he'd get a lighter box by luck, filled with more clothes or older toys, but mostly he got heavier boxes, like more of Jeanette's gardening supplies, or even some of Dave's old weights that he insisted were still used, despite the box being covered in several layers of dust.

"Man, these things are heavy!" Alvin complained, "Theo, how are you still going strong?" The larger chipmunk sighed, neglecting to tell his older brother to simply read the labels on the boxes. Despite moving several other huge loads, Alvin refused to be beat by his younger brother and his secret strength. Several boxes later, the two chipmunks had moved all but one box. Sweat matted their fur and their panting was loud. Meanwhile Simon, Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette, long finished with their organization duties, helped with the last few boxes. It should be noted that most of this help went to Theo, as Alvin claimed he was strong enough to move his boxes. The six then met in the middle where one last box towered over them.

"Don't worry guys," Alvin said, puffing out his chest and flexing every muscle in his tiny body, "I got this." He winked at Brittany and the chipette in pink huffed.

"Idiot," She said under her breath. In actuality, Brittany thought more of the eldest chipmunk, though she tried her best to hide it because of this very reason. She thought he could be quite dashing at times, but he could also be thick-headed, and he often acted without thinking. "Why does he have to be the best at everything?" She often asked herself. Though in this case Alvin really was an idiot. For written on the immoveable box in large permanent marker ink, were the words 'SIMON'S ROCK COLLECTION'.

"Care to explain yourself, Si?" Alvin asked after none of the others could bear to stand the painful scene of watching him fail any further. Eventually it was Theodore who broke down and told him of the labels.

"I can't believe I forgot about this!" Simon exclaimed, "And for your information, Alvin, we could all benefit from a little geology. I remember bringing home a bunch of stones from our family vacations, don't you?"

"How could I not?" Alvin thought, "You made us wait for hours as you dragged the rocks across the beach." The bespectacled chipmunk hopped up and opened the box. Inside sat hundreds of sparkling, rustic, big and small rocks just waiting for his eager mind to inspect.

"How are we supposed to move this thing?" Jeanette wondered out loud, looking up admirably at Simon and hoping for one of his normally brilliant ideas to come forward.

"Brute force of course!" Alvin said, "Break open the box or smash the rocks."

"We could just take the rocks out and move the box so it's lighter." Eleanor brought up.

"Nah, that's a dumb idea," Alvin said, "plus that'll take forever."

"Guys…" Theodore said timidly.

"Hey, at least that's better than your plan!" Brittany spat in response to Alvin.

"Well what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know…"

"Guys!" Theodore spoke louder and everyone looked away from their argument. "Don't fight… We're supposed to be a team…"

"What do you think we should do, Theo?" Eleanor asked politely.

"I think…" Theodore wasn't sure what they should do. He lacked any confidence in his ideas and didn't want to be seen as wrong or stupid. "Maybe we could… all push and maybe it will move…"

Eleanor smiled, "I think that's a great idea. Let's all work together!" Meanwhile Simon, who had barely been listening, had finally found something that caught his eye.

"Think I'll start with THIS one!" He said to himself, reaching in and pulling out a smooth, yet jagged, dark crimson stone. The stone looked like it had a heart pumping blood into veins smack dab in the middle. "What a strange colour pattern," The chipmunk thought, "When did I even find this one?" He quickly shooed the question away, enamored by the beauty and stuffed the small rock in his hoodie pocket.

"Hey rock boy!" Brittany said sharply, "Mind getting off and helping us move this thing?" Simon didn't need to be the smartest chipmunk to know not to make Brittany angry, and he quickly did as he was told.

"Okay," Eleanor said, "on the count of three, everyone push as hard as possible, got it?" Everyone nodded. "One… two… three!" The box ever so slightly started to move as the chipmunks worked together and combined their strengths until finally the box was pressed up against the wall.

"Go team chipmunks!" Theodore cheered, jumping up high and giving the other five hugs.

"Team chipmunks?" Jeanette questioned.

"Well yeah! I just thought that since we did this together instead of fighting like usual we could be a team with a name and everything." Everyone save for Eleanor seemed utterly perplexed, and the looks they were giving him made the young chipmunk cower as if he did something wrong.

"Yeah, go team chipmunks!" Eleanor took off from where Theo left, enveloping him in a sense of relief, "Everyone get in a circle and put a paw in."

"Seriously?" Alvin muttered, earning him a slap on the back of the head from Brittany. "Ouch! Okay, okay." He stuck his right paw in with the others which pleased his baby brother.

"Go chipmunks!" Theo led.

"Go chipmunks!" The others echoed each bearing a smile, "We're a team-" A loud rattling rung through their ears before the cheer could end.

"What's that?" Theodore wondered out loud. Looking around he quickly found the source of the rattling, "Guys, has that always been there?" At the end of his pointed finger was a wooden cellar door exactly underneath where Simon's rocks were previously located.

"Maybe it's a secret second basement," Alvin said with stars in his eyes as he imagined Dave being a secret spy, "That's GOTTA be it!"

"Alvin I hate to disappoint," Simon said, "It's probably just hiding some pipes or something."

"Only one way to find out." Brittany implied, reaching for the circular metal handle. She lifted as hard as she could, doing her best to imitate Alvin, and when it looked like the door was finally about to open, it suddenly halted. "Dang it. Locked." Theo looked around the cellar door. No indication of any locks lead him to believe that the cellar should be left alone. It was scary, how could the door be locked from the inside if there were only pipes down below?

"Then we just have to break through!" Alvin jumped up and stomped down heavily on the rickety man-hole cover. "I think I can feel it cracking." The excited chipmunk said, "Just one more good jump." And as the chipmunk said, the wooden door beneath him shattered. What wasn't expected, however, was what was waiting to catch him underneath: nothing. Had it not been for his brothers who stood nearby, the energetic troublemaker would have fallen into a dark oblivion.

"It's okay, Alvin!" Theodore said, "We got you!"

"What the heck is this?" Jeanette screamed as the munks helped Alvin up, "A giant hole in the ground?" Theodore looked down the gaping pit of non-existence. Did it have a bottom? He couldn't tell it was so dark. What was the hole here for? All he could see was pure darkness.

"Guys, we should tell Dave." Simon said in a worry, "This is a huge safety hazard; Alvin almost lost his life!"

"How do you know?" Alvin said, pulling out a flashlight from one of the boxes. "Time to investigate. Theo you hold the light. Everyone else, keep your eyes peeled." Theodore took the light and shone it straight down the hole, instantly consumed by the dark.

"There's just more darkness," He said, "I don't think there's a bottom. It just keeps going."

"Creepy." Eleanor said, pressing against him. As the chipmunks formed a semi-square around the gap in the floor, one chipmunk in particular had a devious idea for a prank. Alvin inched himself away from the group and snuck up behind Theo.

"This is gonna be so awesome." He thought. He crept ever closer to the distracted Theo, right behind his ear in fact. "BOO!" He whispered. Theodore jumped and screamed, dropping the flashlight down the gap and slipping in after. Eleanor, who was holding onto Theo's hand at the time, didn't have the strength to pull him up, resulting in her being dragged in after him. And so the train continued; Simon grabbed Eleanor's hand, Jeanette grabbed Simon's, and Brittany grabbed Jeanette, all of whom fell in. Alvin grunted as he held onto Brittany, holding up the weight of all the others. "Hold on, guys." He said through the other's screams. Alvin gripped Brittany's paw. He could feel it slipping, as if some force other than gravity was sucking the six of them in.

"Alvin!" Brittany screamed as a mysterious wind from the dark depths blew up, "Don't let go!" Theodore down at the bottom of the line knew there was no way Alvin could carry them up. Eventually he too would slip or be forced to let go. The wind blew through Theodore's fur, sending an ominous chill down his spine that made his skin crawl. What was going on? This sure wasn't normal. Was this even happening or was this a horrible nightmare. It felt real enough.

"I'm sorry…" Alvin whispered, forced to finally let go. "Brittany!" He shouted, jumping in after his brothers and the chipettes, wrapping his arms around Brittany as if to protect her.

/

Six chipmunks could be heard at the top of the hole screaming as a magical entity enveloped them in darkness and they disappeared. No trace of them could be found in the Seville household or in the Earth world. It is said that as you're falling through one of these gaps in the universe, you can still see the hole from which you entered. The chipmunks were no different. Even after what seemed like hours of falling, the chipmunks could still see the hole close miles and miles above them, surrounding them in darkness.

/

"Master, do you sense it? That surge in MAGICAL ENERGY? That confirms it. The prophecy. That old bat was right after-all. Master, we mustn't let them gather. If THEY gather, it could wreck our plan. They're too-"

"There isn't any need to fret, Talie. Though their power has been awakened, they still don't stand a chance. Especially once I reach full power."

"But Master… They carry the LOST MAGIC. We've worked so hard…"

"I am aware that the FORBIDDEN VOICES are the foes we face! Dare you lack faith in me? The world is practically ours for the taking and no lost magic is going to stand in our way. If you still refuse to believe that I can destroy them myself, you're more than welcome to meddle. Focus all your energy on one rather than a little bit on each. Take any ONE of them out of the equation and all hope for them is lost."

"Aye aye, Master!"

"Then begone!"

…

"The FIVE forbidden voices… each carries a special power that was long ago lost. Five voices that carry magic beyond any regular wizard's ability. These powers range so far, even I can only tell what a few might be. Still. Separate, their sacred power is no match for me, but together they pose a threat to my grand scheme. I can't let them perform their Secret Harmony… Who knows what power that might hold. I hear one of the voices seeks the stone… I must reach it before him. I could send Talie, but I think this calls for something a little… smarter. Dog's not as smart as she looks. Lucky for me, the voices scatter across the country, and with no recollection of their title of Forbidden Voice they stand NO chance. It's pretty much a matter of time. I need to be at full strength to rid this world of them. Rid this world of light… I can do it. I WILL do it. But what if… No, their potential is locked. They don't stand a chance. All they have to do is live their lives normally and time will wait them out. Their fate is sealed. I can't let them meet. I won't let the Five Voices stand in my way!"

 **Hey, people! So what'd you think of the first chapter? Feel free to let me know in the "reviews" or just shoot me a PM. Also, I'm quite curious of what you thought of my third-person take on the first chapter. I'm not quite sure if it's for me (it's my first time). I'm thinking of writing the story in mixed POV. Lemme know! If this chapter is well-received I might just do third person a little bit more. Can't wait to update! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Chapter 2 already (my how the time flies). I hope you enjoy!**

Theodore:

"Aww, nuts." I said as my excitement got the better of me yet again. "Dropped another perfectly good loaf." I bent down to the ground and plucked the sweet smelling raisin loaf from the dirty wooden floor of my bakery. The loaf, having been baked fresh still LOOKED perfect, and it had all the characteristics of an untainted loaf: a beautiful crust that oozed an even better scent. Inside were delicate raisins just waiting to be chewed on and mixed with the spongy bread. "Can't believe I did this again," I muttered to myself, "I wonder if the five second rule still counts." Though I knew better, instead of wasting the loaf, I placed it on the kitchen counter for me to eat later. Just then a bell rang, signaling a customer. "Welcome to Theo's Fresh-baked Goods," I smiled, forgetting to remove my flour-covered apron, "How can I help you?" Walking around the bakery and sniffing the delicious samples of treats I laid out were a mother beaver and her child. Wonderfully decorated cakes, breads and sweets like apple crisp and muffins lined the shelves of my bakery, sweet delicacies like brownies and other chocolatey goods (my favourite) were by the counter near the kitchen where I stood, just so I could smell them all day. Sure, it wasn't the best marketing strategy when I shouldn't be eating my own food, but I LOVED the smell.

The customer and her child were no strangers. Then again, very few people of Rudbury were. But in this case, I knew these two well. The mother beaver was named Mrs. Oakley, but most of the time she had everyone call her Oakie because of her sweet tree-like smell, and she thought it was cute. Her child was only a few years old and also her second youngest. I couldn't be bothered to learn its name. I think she had house FULL of children though I lost count after five. How she had any time to make her rounds, including coming all the way here to my bakery at the edge of town I'll never know.

"Oh, hello there, Dear." The mother beaver said, "My, so many sweets," She said that every visit, "Might you have any cinnamon buns?" She always asked that, too, and I always had some specially for her.

"You bet I do!" I replied, "Couldn't live without 'em, myself. How many would you like?"

"Oh, a dozen should suffice for the week." I guess Oakie had a real sweet tooth this week. Normally she would come in with half a bag of other groceries and order half a dozen. But I saw no groceries. She's probably eaten more cinnamon buns than I have! This was a typical day in my life. While in a remote location, I did own the only bakery in Rudbury, so business was never necessarily bad. The population of my hometown? Maybe a couple hundred or so. Enough so that everyone knew almost everyone else by face, but not quite by name. I liked it here, it was nice and peaceful. I don't think I could ever live in a big city such as Pinex where everyday something new and overly exciting happened. Nope, I much prefer this comfortable lifestyle with my neighbours (although I did live on a path that led to the edge of town rather than in Market Square with the other shop owners) as my customers. Even though I only go into the heart of Rudbury to get supplies, I don't consider myself a recluse or anything. The people were kind and all, I just never really found a reason to be there. Well, I guess there was one.

Eleanor.

Eleanor was a beautiful chipmunk that I considered one of my dearest friends. Though despite growing up together I didn't actually know too much about her. But as children we would play together and go on walks and explore the woods beyond our homes. She was definitely a good reason to visit Market Square.

"That'll be 10 pieces of silver," I said, packing up Oakie's order. I looked down at her from my raised step. Something seemed to be bothering the kind beaver. "Are you okay?"

"Hm?" She glanced up into my eyes, "Of course," She said half-heartedly, "Thank you, Dear. Here's your payment," She rummaged through her pockets and took out a coin purse, "And here's a little extra for taking such great care of me, I do so love your cinnamon buns." I couldn't believe it, three extra silver! What a tip! Didn't I have the best clientele? At first I wasn't in such a hurry to accept tips from Oakie, she had a big family that she needed to provide for and I felt bad, but she would have none of it. She'd said I earned it and would absolutely not take it back. I learned my lesson. But something still bothered me.

"Are you okay Mrs. Oakley? You look upset."

"Oh, it's Oakie if you don't mind, Dear. And I'm fine. Just some news I heard earlier this morning. My son over in Triste was supposed to contact me through a message crystal but never did. I've been hearing things… Rumours that a terrible storm is ravaging his home. Oh, I hope he's okay… You know how a mother can worry…"

"Not to worry, Oakie," I said a little too cheerfully with the hopes of raising her spirits, "If your son is anything like you, he'll put the storm in its rightful place! Beavers have a knack when it comes to weather magic." The mother beaver smiled lightly while her child roamed the bakery.

"Thank you, Dear, but it's groundhogs that have studied weather magic for centuries, Beavers typically train in body enhancement, you know, for strong teeth and a powerful tail. It helps with building our dams and any ease works." Whoops… "Remember that groundhog that made it snow for SIX extra weeks? Oh, did he ever irk me!" That WAS a cold winter, now that I think about it. It was good for business however, everybody wanted warm, fresh baked bread and scones. I often wondered what it would be like to use weather magic. How much skill and power did it use? It was probably very helpful to farmers. I made a mental note to one day ask a groundhog. "Well, I think I'll be off, Dear. I have to get started on dinner soon. Thank you for everything!"

"Bye, Mister Baker Munk!" The young beaver shouted, catching up to his mother and forcing me to smile. I loved making my customers happy and seeing them smile. I wish I could've helped Oakie more. Say, didn't a groundhog live in Rudbury? The more that I thought about it, the more I recalled his face. I didn't know his name, but he worked for the town's paper.

"I bet he'd know something about the strange weather. Then maybe I could help Oakie relax on her next visit!" Alright, I had a plan. Now to get ready. I went upstairs to my room and changed out of my messy apron and stored it in the large Infinite Mirror I kept by my bed. The Infinite Mirror was a magical object that essentially acted as a portal to a parallel dimension that served as a closet that could hold as many clothes as you wanted: practically everyone in Rudbury had one. I switched the apron out for a standard green tunic. I found it quite stylish and comfortable. Good enough for a public outing anyway. I strapped on my weapons belt that held only a small dagger (honestly, it wasn't that much better than a pocket knife) and headed back downstairs.

One of the advantages of running your own shop was you got to choose your own hours. You could close up shop whenever you liked! However, I love what I do, so I don't often take advantage of such a great perk, but it was still nice to have. I locked up shop and started my stroll down to Market Square.

"I think the newspaper print shop is farthest from the blacksmith… On the left." I said, knowing I wasn't so great with directions and taking the sights and smells around me. The path to Market Square had some tree coverage, but it was mostly open plain with a clear view of the bright blue sky. Hardly any cloud coverage either. "Unbelievable that somewhere else, a terrible storm could be causing so much damage and worry. I wish there was something I could do about it." I was a part of over half the population that decided not to practice magic. I wasn't born with any magical ability and I lacked the discipline required to devote my life to its practice and study. What I was passionate about however, was baking. I loved making treats for everyone, especially as a child. I loved smelling the pie that would come out of the oven. I loved scents of all sorts. Especially food. I also loved the smell of flowers and tree bark too. I LOVED tea and chocolate… Speaking of smells… Something smelled out of the ordinary. It wasn't the musk of the trees, nor was it the freshly cut grass. And as I reached the outskirts of Market Square, I could tell it wasn't any of the regular town smells. Not the smoke from the local blacksmith or the food that lingered out of the pub, and it couldn't have been the fresh spring water that flowed from the fountain in the middle of town. What could it be? It was as if the smell was following me around. Could it be me? No, I just changed, and I bathed this morning. If anything I should smell like the essence of the bakery itself. I wonder… I looked around quickly, scoping the area for anything that might be following me. How strange.

"Hi, Theodore!" Came a familiar voice, "I haven't seen you in a while." I turned around to find the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen behind me. Eleanor most DEFINITELY was not the smell. She always smelled nice, even though she worked around medicine and sick patients all day.

"Hi, Eleanor!" I replied, staring a little too long at the chipette, "How are you? Hope the apothecary hasn't been too busy." Eleanor ran the Rudbury Apothecary along with a family of bees. This family of bees in particular made for great workers. They were also excellent doctors having practiced Ailment Magic with the use of their stingers. There used to be a human in charge of the apothecary, but she went missing some time ago. As for Eleanor, I don't know what it was but she just had a way with patients that made them feel better quickly. Maybe it was her sparking personality.

"Things are pretty quiet lately. What are you up to?"

"I'm on a mission to find that groundhog that works at the paper." I said, "Say, have you heard anything about a storm rampaging through Triste or anything?" The chipette frowned for a moment and thought.

"No, can't say I have," She said, "but I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"Thank you!" I said, glad to have an ally, "Have a good day!" I can't remember a time where I didn't like Eleanor or where she wasn't on my side. She could always make me smile, no matter the problem, and she always believed in me no matter what kind of story I came up with. My memory is a little hazy on the past, but I knew she was there. She had to be. A time without Eleanor was a time not to be alive. Recently though I haven't seen much of her and at one point I thought everything I'd done with her, all our childhood adventures, were just made up. She bought brownies from my bakery time to time. She used to buy cakes too, but one time I accidentally sold her one that had went bad and well… let's just say she was turned away from them pretty quickly. Anyway, once I reached the print shop I was tossed outside in a rush.

"Please, sir," I said, "I just want to speak with your weather consultant."  
"He's not here," The editor, a small, aged Hare, said gruffly, "Jerk hasn't come in for weeks. Luckily the weather's easy to predict here or we'd be screwed. Any idea how many readers we'd lose?" Disappointed, I was about to leave when an idea hit me.

"You're the editor-in-chief, right? You know about any and all news going on in the country? Have you heard anything about storms in Triste?"

"What's it to ya?" The Hare said, "You a wannabe journalist? Stick to baking, buddy." Ouch…

"Please, sir…" I said, "It's really important." The Hare stopped and considered my plea. Was I actually getting anywhere with this guy?

"Look, buddy." He sighed, "All I know is that the storms aren't natural. They can't be. Those regions of the country are as sunny as my ears are long. And the storms… once there, they don't go away. I hear there's a bunch of groundhogs going to check it out. I don't know, maybe that's where my guy is. That's all I know, now beat it. I got work to do." He lay his paw on my shoulder and escorted me out the door. Unsatisfied that this information couldn't help Oakie, and knowing it would just worry her more, I considered going back to my bakery and leaving it be. I took a breath of fresh air… Wait, that wasn't fresh! That smell… It was back. Something HAD to be following me. But where? Nothing all around me. I tilted my head up to see a grey-furred creature with enormous ears and thin wings.

"A… Bat?" I questioned before stifling a yawn.

"And… Sleep." A crooked voice came back before all went dark.

/

"Heh… Heh heh heh… WAKE UP!" A booming rattled my eardrums.

"GAH!" I screamed, my eyes snapping open, "D-Did you just you just use sleep magic on me?" The grey-furred bat, now crawling on his wing tips, crept up to me, a little too close for comfort.

"No, you idiot. I shouted in your ear." He then enunciated rudely, "S-H-O-U-T-E-D. I used magic on you SIX hours ago. God, you snore loudly." Who did this guy think he was? Wait, six hours?! I looked around and squinted, the only light being a small candle. No longer was I in the Market Square, but instead I was surrounded by stone walls lined with bookshelves and what had to be magical objects. Other than the shelves there was no other furniture except a rather ancient desk deep within the room.

"Where-" I started.

"Are you?" The bat interrupted, "You're in my cave just outside of town."

"Why-"

"Did I bring you here?" STOP IT! "That's a very good question, Theodore." How did this freak-show know my name? Did he do his research or was it magic? "Magic," He said, "I probably know more about you than you do." The bat mocked a smile, "So you're wondering about the storms." He cackled and flew up and hung upside down without taking his dark, beady eyes off of me. How could he know? Was he listening in on my PRIVATE conversations from the very beginning? More importantly: did he know something about them? "Your bunny friend is in fact correct. The storms cannot be stopped by any means, magical or otherwise." My ears drooped as the bad news hit me like a ton of bricks, "However, I am aware of how they are caused. Are you familiar with SHADOW MAGIC?" I shook my head instantly.

"I know very little about the magical arts," I said, "I use some common objects, but I have no training."

"What..?" The bat flew down from his perch and over to his desk full of notes, "This cannot be. I'm never wrong. Are you not Theodore the chipmunk of Rudbury?" He flew over to me and bared his teeth viciously, "Tell me, right now." I took a step back, shaking out of fear.

"I-I…" I stammered, "I am Theodore. But if it's a wizard you're looking for you have not found one."

"So… No power whatsoever?"

"Nope."

"Well that's no fun," The bat sighed, "So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Alrighty then. You might as well go home, Theodore."

"What?" I said, taken aback, though I'm not exactly sure why. This place creeped me out and I should've taken the earliest opportunity to leave. "Why? What do you need magical power for?"

"It is not _I_ who needs help." I stared at him, confused, "You simple-minded chipmunk, the WORLD is in danger! I knew I should have followed the other munk." Other munk? Did he mean Eleanor? Was she in danger? What did she have to do with this? I needed to make sure she was safe no matter what, right?

"If the world is in danger," I said, "Then that 'other munk' as you call her- I call her my friend- is also in danger. Please, I know I might not be who you're looking for, but I can help. Tell me what I need to do." The bat glared in my direction and shook his head.

"What do you know about the other chipmunk? Very little I presume. Do you know why?" How could he say that? Eleanor was my friend; did he think she was keeping secrets from me? He was right about one thing, even after searching my memories, there's a lot I couldn't tell you about Eleanor… "That's exactly what I think."

"How are you doing that?" I said, the bat having tested my patience.

"I am a clairvoyant. Meaning I can also use telepathy and read your mind." I hated him, what total disrespect of my privacy, "I know." … "Theodore, a creature known only as the Darkness is the one threatening the world. I don't feel good about it, but my visions have never failed me before. Theodore, I have reason to believe that you, a pathetic little baker, can help save the world. But in order to do so I need you to go on what could be a life-threatening mission. I cannot and will not make you do this, however, and if you wish to return to your baker life, you may. I won't stop you; this trip could be fatal and the last thing I want for you is to die. Know that it could also change your life, not all for the better." I thought about what this crazy stranger was asking me to do. I had NO skills and NO magic. I had a tiny dagger… If there's danger, I'd be dead in an instant. I also thought of Eleanor. And Oakie. What of them? If I didn't do this they could both die, and they deserved to live in a happy, beautiful world.

"For Eleanor," I said finally, "Anything. What do you need?"

"In order to stop the Darkness, I believe that the only power capable of doing so belongs to the Forbidden Voices. Five incredibly powerful wizards that, when together, can stop any foe with their harmony, whatever the hell that might be. I want you to gather these great wizards and fight the Darkness before it can spread." Sweat leaked from my forehead, this was a daunting task. I slowly nodded, indicating I understood what he wanted. "You should leave as soon as possible, but before you do… let me do what _I_ can to help. My power allows me to see the future, and even though the future is always changing, I can show you the most likely places you'll find them." Show me? How could he possibly- suddenly a harsh ringing echoed through my brain.

"Ah… W-What is this!" I screamed in agony.

"Echo-location," The bat's voice sounded through my head, "Now shut up, deal with the pain, and focus." Once I got used to the pain, I noticed I was no longer in the bat's cave. Environments changed and places flashed before my eyes. The pain though… I could sense it everywhere, "Push through it." The bat coached roughly. My hometown, Rudbury, flashed before me. The image moved outside of town to a semi-familiar path that I might have walked once or twice. Before I could place my paw on it and figure it out, the image vanished, replaced by the image of a town I recognized to be south. I knew that town. There was no doubt about it. That had to be Kindle! We often traded with them (not me personally, I mean Rudbury). Again the image vanished and a thick, dark forest, tied together with reddish vines, grew around me. What the heck could this mean? There were forests all around! Where was this? The forest misted away, dying, and an ashen village with buildings barely standing under a dark, cloudy sky appeared. What? Was this Triste? Would I be visiting Oakie's son after-all? Was he okay? Maybe he knew about the voice there. A flash of light shone in my face and suddenly the giant city of Pinex towered around me out of nowhere. Magic aura was everywhere and it looked like a festival was occurring with booths all around. Though in a city like that, I wouldn't be surprised if that's how it always was. The image disappeared and the ringing stopped, and before I knew it I was back in the dimly lit cave. I dropped to my knees as the magical effect and pain left my body and looked up to the panting bat. He looked weak, echo-whatever must've used up a lot of his power.

"Are you okay?" I hissed, still shaken by what just happened.

"I just need to rest. Get out. You have an adventure to go on." I didn't like how he said it, but he was right. If the Darkness was spreading I had to hurry. I wouldn't call it an adventure as that indicated I would probably live. The task seemed easy enough: walk to a bunch of places, recruit a few 'voices' and have them fight the Darkness, but these kinds of things always came with a catch, right?

"I-I'll try," I said, balling my paws into fists, "I can do this. I have to. But where do I start?"

"Weren't you paying any attention?" The bat wheezed, "You're practically living right beside one of them! Find her, find your friend Eleanor." His face went gloomy, "And trust me when I say you're not the only one looking"

Third-Person:

"My visions have never been wrong before... But why would it tell me about a powerless chipmunk? Will I be responsible for his death? is he lost? I didn't have a choice... The Darkness itself attacked me... I'm sorry, chipmunk, but the world needs a hero, and you're the only one available."

 **So what'd you think? Any ideas as to what powers the Voices have or where Theodore might find each voice (I'll post the most common results!)? Lemme know whatcha think in a review or through a PM! Hope you enjoyed the chapter; we're getting further into the magical world now (woo hoo!) so expect some new 'terms'** **J** **Magical Item of the Week (chapter): Infinity Mirror! This mirror is AMAZING you can store all your clothing in here, including weapons! This alternate dimension however, naturally rejects all life forms meaning that you have to toss in your clothes while it displays (much like a screen) your beautiful outfits!**

 **OOO, it's so exciting watching the world grow, don'tcha think? Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, folks! Here's chapter 3! Lemme know whatcha think in a review (this chapter was a mess to write- I SUCK AT ACTION SCENES)**

Third-Person:

"Got it, Talie? You've made your choice, but even so I want you to lead the Voice in Rudbury to the para-arachnoid I spawned. If all goes to plan, we won't have to worry about a thing. After the trap is activated, head straight to Acrine. We can't waste any time. One arachnoid should be enough to deal with the Voice. After some digging around, I discovered she isn't much of a fighter."

"You got it, Master! You're the one with the plan! Hey, what do we do if She survives?"

"IF the Voice survives, then you focus all your power on the Voice you chose to attack. Do not fail me, Talie."

"Not to worry, Master! You know me, I can get any job done. Yup, whatever you need, you can count on me. I can do just about anything, you know that. You know that, right?"

"For God's sake, dog, yes, I know I can depend on you. Your first task is easy. And if you defeat the Voice in Acrine you will be well rewarded."

"Yay! I love rewards, and I love making you happy."

"Yes, now go! Fulfil your mission. Make me proud."

/

Eleanor's Point of View:

I have always loved it when Theodore comes into town. Usually he's so busy running his bakery that I never get to see him anymore, especially since I took over the apothecary. It makes my day to see him out and about, and I look forward to the conversations we get to have. His personality, the way he always looks, so determined, so brave. It's like he's always on a mission, even if it's just for some fresh bakery supplies. What can I say, I get all giddy just thinking about him. Whatever the business he had with the groundhog was, I'll never know, but I hope he found what he was looking for. I did do a little digging of my own though after Theo told me about the storms. For the second half of my shift at the apothecary I asked the Bees, as well as any patients, what they knew about the whole ordeal. Unfortunately, the bee family knew nothing, and most of the patients were unfamiliar with the situation. One patient (my last one), however, did seem to know something. A dog (who, in my opinion asked a few too many personal questions) knew all about the storms! They started swarming the country about a fortnight ago and apparently, they act like a disease: once a storm starts in an area, it won't stop. And, to make things worse, the storms are strong enough to destroy entire cities! Hopefully I'd see Theo again soon so I could share all this juicy information; maybe I'd visit him after my shift (such a shame it went so late into the night).

"You're such a good healer." The dog smiled, "This town is in good hands with you around. You should probably stay put in case the storms come here." Stay put? Why would I ever leave to begin with? What a strange dog. Was she implying something? Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen her in Rudbury before. A beautiful white coat shimmered in my face. She reminded me of a fox due to her size and pointed ears, and I wondered what kind of breed she could be. Her eyes were solid grey and for all I knew she could've been a ghost if it hadn't been for all the scratches visibly bleeding.

"So, umm…" I tried to think of something to say while I treated her wounds. They certainly weren't anything serious, just a few scratches and scrapes that could have been caused by anything really. "Are you new in town? Visiting a friend or just sightseeing?" I wanted to find out more about her, she seemed a little odd. As I spoke, the fox-dog panicked.

"Uh, yes!" She barked and started panting. Umm… Okay, thanks for answering my question.

"Yes, what?" I asked and she tilted her head as if she didn't quite understand what I was asking. Guess she wasn't the smartest. Either that or she was playing me like a fool. I sure wasn;t going to let THAT happen!

"Yes! I'm here! HI!" She laughed like an idiot. Okay, being the nice little nurse wasn't gonna get me anywhere, so I decided to be a little rough. Though unnecessary, I grabbed some Bee Pollen and rubbed it on her scratches, begging for a reaction. "YOWCH!" She yelped, "What the heck was that?"

"Sorry about that." I giggled as if I were the idiot, "That'll help your scratches heal quicker." I wasn't exactly keen of lying, but I sure didn't like it when things didn't go my way. She wants to be difficult, fine then, I'll make things difficult. I'll play that game. "So you're a traveler?"

"You bet!" She panted again, "I, uh… I was going for a walk and tripped… down a… hill. Yes! I tripped down a hill while on a walk! That's totally what happened! OUCH!" Whoops… I lied better than her, right? She was getting on my nerves. I needed to talk to Theo, and the weirdness was just too much.

"Okay, there you go." I said in a rush, "Be careful next time." The dog, though slow, left without a fuss (thankfully) and with that my shift was over. I rushed out of the Market Square and bolted towards Theo's bakery. Despite the serious note to my visiting I couldn't help but wonder if he'd have any brownies left. So chewy and chocolatey… NO, bad Eleanor! You had info about something serious and Theodore was looking for such information. If anyone could figure out what was going on, it was him. I had faith. The path to his place seemed longer than usual. Maybe it was just the nightfall scenery or maybe I was tired. I knew it had been awhile since my last visit, but the path felt like it tripled in length! How could that be? Was it always like that?

"Theodore!" I called as I reached the bakery, "Theo! Are you awake?" I tossed a few stones at the upstairs window where I knew Theodore lived. No answer. Okay, step two in finding out if your friend is home. I pulled on the door but as expected: locked. What wasn't expected, however, was the lingering smell of day old baked goods that seeped through the minute cracks in the door. I peered in through the caged window. Lights off, no sounds, and rather than have everything put away and cleaned up, all the goods were out and uncovered as if they hadn't been touched all day. Even without tasting them I could tell the samples of delicacies had gone stale. Theo would never leave the bakery like this, it was such a health hazard and he wouldn't endanger his customers like that. Maybe he never returned from his trip into town. Did he intend for it to be a short trip, in and out? That had to be it. Was he okay? "Theodore! Are you home? This isn't funny!"

After waiting around for a bit with hopes of Theodore's return I decided it was hopeless. He wasn't here, and this late at night it was impossible to tell where he could have been. Something MUST have happened and now I was getting all worked up over it. Guess it was back down the path to the Market for me. The trek seemed even longer this time around, and I don't even know how that was possible. Why did Theo have to live so far. A strange sensation flowed through my body as weakness suddenly fell upon me, and as I reached the fountain in the middle of town I felt drained of all my energy. What was this feeling? No time to care, Theo said he was going to the paper, right? Then that's where I decided to start.

/

"Please, sir," I said, "I know it's late, but I can't find Theodore anywhere and he isn't at his bakery. I'm worried." I hopped back, scared of the twitching hare. Bags rolled down his eyes and he did NOT look like he was in the mood to talk.

"Look, kid." He said, "I don't have time for your petty problems, got it? Your buddy visited, left, and I haven't seen him since. Beat it, I gotta work early tomorrow!" The hare then swiftly kicked me out of his sight an over on the dirt ground.

"Ohh, rude!" I muttered under my breath. What could I do? I was already out of leads… I could just scream Theodore's name in the middle of town but then everyone would think I was crazy. The town was practically deserted at night. One thing did catch my eye, though. A green-hooded figure travelling down a path that led through the nearby woods. I don't even recall there being a path there, but I didn't exactly have the best memory. Talk about suspicious. My better judgement told me to sit still and ignore the figure (this was OBVIOUSLY fixed), but I couldn't take the chance of missing out on finding Theo. Hopefully the figure knew where he was.

"Hey! You!" I called out and the figure stopped. It looked my way and started a sprint into the woods. "Hey!" I ran after the creature down the dark, unknown path. "This might be a trap." I thought, "But I don't care. I'm coming, Theodore!" I stopped as I deepened into the woods and listened, sniffing for any sign of the figure. No trace of it could found. "How strange." I looked around with only the moonlight to guide me on the treed path. *CRUNCH* I flipped my head back and forth, forming a defensive stance. This was getting creepy. I constantly spun in circles, scared of an impending attack. Something was watching me. I didn't know where it was but it was watching. "H-Hello?" I called, "Theodore? You around? Guy in a hood? I know you led me here for a reason. Are you okay? I can help you."

Third Person:

The chipette's offer failed to touch the heart of the creature that stared down at her, hidden beyond recognition. The creature's needle-pointed tail flailed around, slashing the air at lightning speed, and eventually stabbed the creature itself, giving it a sense of euphoria. Hungry for prey, the creature drooled as it fed on the chipette's fear. It did not need the help that she offered, it only needed a satisfying meal. It chuckled to itself as the chipette spun blindly as the creature circled her silently though the trees. She would make a nice dinner indeed. Usually the creature fed on scraps, but fresh prey was always better. It killed two birds with one stone: it would fulfil its mission while getting a hardy meal. It was ready.

"Theodore?" The chipette called again. A loud one, the creature thought, her death would have to be quick if it wanted to do this right. The creature gingerly sharpened its tail on the tree that it perched, alarming the chipette below, who in response began to run. A feisty prey. The creature would have fun with this one.

Eleanor's Point of View:

This was a bad idea. My intuition told me Theo wasn't here and now I was being stalked. I ran back the way I came, but still somehow found myself cornered by trees that seemed to grow out of nowhere.

"Those weren't there before," I gasped, "But how?" My eyes widened as whole branched snapped and fell to the ground behind me. "W-What do you want from me?" I asked, turning around, "Please, we don't have to fight." The sound of a stomach rumbling echoed back to me. "Are you hungry? I know an excellent baker who would be happy to feed you." I prayed there was a way to talk my way out.

"Oh, you'll do… Just fine…" Came a metallic voice from above. Suddenly a thud, and a creature with obsidian black scales that looked harder than any armour I'd ever seen revealed itself to me. The creature looked kind of like a robotic scorpion, yet I could sense life coming from it. Its tail dove right at me, shaped like the deadliest of needles, and before I could jump out of the way, I'd been stabbed. I could do nothing but scream as numbness was injected into my body and before I knew it I was paralyzed moving only when my body jerked and spasmed from the foreign toxins spreading throughout my body.

"W-What… Is… This..?" I stuttered as the words barely left my mouth. The paralysis would wear off soon enough, I was sure, but I feared that by then I'd be long dealt with. The creature laughed as it closed in the distance between us, watching me struggle to wriggle away from the danger like the desperate prey it made me out to be.

"Mission… Complete…" The creature spat, it's dark eyes wild with hunger. "Feed… Now…"

"N-No…" I winced, helpless to do anything but watch. A trap… All along I was putty to this demon, doing exactly what it wanted. Idiot! What a crummy last though…

Theodore's Point of View:

Eleanor's scream confirmed mu suspicion as to her location. For the rest of the evening I'd been looking for her all wrong. Mindlessly searching the whole town for her (although to be fair, it took me FOREVER to find my way back from the stupid bat's cave) how could I be so idiotic? The bat said I would most likely meet her on the path, didn't he? It wasn't until Eleanor's scream that I came to this realization. It took me a while to find the path itself but with a scream to follow, there was hardly any challenge to this task. Darting through the trees and tearing apart the path, her scream got ever louder. When I reached her, a dark creature loomed over her and based purely on instinct I unsheathed my dagger and bolted.

The creature screeched loudly as my blade penetrated the creature's underside, pushing it over to the side. Provided with this momentary time out, I took the opportunity to carry Eleanor off to a tree where I suspected it would be safe.

"Theo…" She said, "Run…" That had to be the poison talking. Didn't she know she would die if I left now? There was no way I'd let that happen.

"Hmph," I grinned weakly, "You must be crazy to think I'd ever leave a friend in need." I drew my meek weapon as the creature's confusion wore off and it gathered its bearings. My grin faded. "Hit the underside and stay away from Eleanor," I breathed, "Should be easy enough." I eyed the creature. It was big (probably 5 times my size) and scary-looking. What could I expect attack-wise? "Why are you attacking my friend?"

"Gotta… Eat." The creature spat out heaps of saliva. Gross…

"What about the mission you spoke of? I heard you say it as you were about to feast on my friend. What were you sent here to do?" The creature's eyes burned a deadly red and it sprang up, vanishing into thin air.

"D-Don't… get… stung." Eleanor whispered. I nodded, focusing on the creature's scent and sounds… There! I turned around and swung my dagger. A clang rumbled through the woods and the throwback of hitting a heavy metal invisible object jerked my arm. The creature was already on the move again. I couldn't let this distraction get in the way. I sniffed and turned to my left, parrying the deadly needle away. I swung for my own blind attack but the creature was fast. Too fast. My ears pricked and just in time, as the scorpion thing attacked from above, I dove and jabbed up. /the evil demon screeched again as the pain of my blade returned to it. I jumped back and watched the creature writhe. I almost felt bad for the poor thing, but I wasn't going to let Eleanor go.

"No more fighting," I panted, "Please leave us alone."

"Voice must… Not… Escape!" The scorpion writhed and its camouflage flashed in and out of sight like a strobe light. Despite the scorpion being easier to follow now, this frightened me. Something big was coming. "Power-up Magic: Speed!" The scorpion's armour flashed yellow and without warning I was hit to the side by one of its claws. Barely holding my ground, I tightened the grip I had on my dagger. Almost instantly the creature was beside me and knocked me away. Its swift attacks kept coming and I did my best to block or dodge, but I was weakening fast. I took a breath and tried to think of a way to win. Not only could I barely see the thing, but by the time I'd found it, it had hit me and moved on! What could I do to beat this thing? I needed to somehow figure out where it would appear next… It had to be sizing me up, getting ready for a big attack. That's it! It was getting ready to sting me. "If I were a scorpion creature, I'd probably-" I swung around flailing my dagger to the side, following my action came the familiar clang and jerk, "Attack from behind!" A snapping sound resounded from the creature and its needle tail fell to the ground, detached from the creature itself.

Puddle after puddle of saliva spewed from the scorpion's mouth and it screamed, "MY PRECIOUS… TAIL!" It glared at me, right in the eye, "Power-up Magic: Strength!" The yellow armour that flashed before me shone, quickly replaced by orange, and the creature doubled in size.

"Uh-oh…" I said, "Umm… I'm really sorry about your tail and everything. W-What d'ya say we call it a draw and- oomph!" The scorpion swung its claw, smacking me into a tree with the force of a train. Hacking and coughing, battered and bruised, I knew I didn't stand a chance now. But I had to keep fighting. For Eleanor's sake. However, before I could even think about a counterattack I was smashed into the ground. Now it was my turn to writhe in pain. The scorpion beat me into the ground like a little bug before it finally got bored (or maybe it remembered its mission).

"You… Die… First…" It hissed in my ear and raised its claw for one final blow. I lay there, accepting my loss and hoping that Eleanor had enough time to think of a way to get away.

"That's enough!" Eleanor broke in, "You're done, pal! Get away from Theodore!" The creature looked in awe at the glowing chipette, standing tall as if nothing happened. Her fur shone a clean beige, and her jade sundress was beyond any angel's clothing, yet it was nothing compared to her eyes, sending a serious gaze to the scorpion.

"H-How?" It wondered out loud. The shock in its voice was enough to make me feel safer. I didn't know exactly what Eleanor did to catch the creature off-guard, but I sure was thrilled. "My para-toxin… it should've… lasted a lifetime!"

"Not with my magic!" Eleanor smirked and opened her mouth wide. The most beautiful song emitted from her, and shock waves pounded the scorpion, sending it flying into the tree-line. How could something so heavenly be so deadly?! "Toxins hardly last 10 minutes on me." I tried to get up, to help my friend. "It's okay, Theo. You saved me, now it's my turn to save you." Magic energy radiated from her and I was forced to agree.

"Power-up Magic: Lightning Strength!" The scorpion surrounded itself with a static aura that even from afar made my fur stand. "Voice… Must… Die!" It screamed and opened its claw, where a giant ball of electrical magic sat. "Lightning Magic: Para-blast!" The ball formed a beam of electrical energy aimed straight at Eleanor.

"Ellie!" I shouted as the blast connected to the unmoving chipette.

"Mission-" The creature started.

"Don't tell me that's it." The dust cleared, revealing an unscathed Eleanor. "You know, you almost had me there. Lucky for me Theodore showed up when he did or you would have won. But you just HAD to play with your food. Normally, I'd let you off with a warning," Her voice grew stronger, "But you badly hurt my friend!" The figure shouted, bolting towards Eleanor with its claws outstretched. Eleanor, on the other hand, jumped up and began to sing.

 _"_ _Twinkle you shining star, for_

 _I am watching from afar, and_

 _All I ask, all I need, is for_

 _You to be safe and free"_

A white, shining power enveloped the woods and it was as if Eleanor's magic increased ten-fold! "You, my enemy, have brought harm to the undeserving and you failed to state your case," Eleanor's sweet melody hummed in the background as she spoke violently, "Voice of Life: _Holy Judgement!_ " As she sang, a white aura materialized from her mouth and grew, surrounding the dark creature.

"Such awesome magic…" I whispered.

"N-No!" The creature cried, "This… is the… power of a… Voice?" The aura blinded me from seeing the creature any longer, "M-Mission… Failed…" Eleanor stopped singing and the aura faded, bringing the scorpion back into view. The creature dropped face first into the ground either unconscious or dead, and Eleanor stood in front of it, sweating but without any damage taken.

"Are you okay, Theodore?" She asked, turning to help me up.

"O-Of course." I cleared my throat, "Are you?" Eleanor leaned in.

"My hero…" She hugged me, burying her face in the crook of my neck. Unbelievable, she commits an extraordinary amount of magic, beats a giant scorpion-demon, and then calls ME the hero! I hugged the chipette back. She was so warm, and just her touch took away my aches and pains. Looking at my paws resting on her back, I could see the scratches themselves disappear.

I sighed, "We need to talk-" I breathed in sharply as a cold tear hit my neck. Was Eleanor crying?

"I know," She blubbered, tears matting my fur, "I'm sorry I never told you… I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't want to be my friend anymore…"

"What!" I exclaimed, "Eleanor, you were AMAZING! Trust me, I want to be your friend forever and ever! But there's something I need your help with." She looked up at me with tears in her beautiful green eyes.

"What do you need help with?" She smiled, still crying. I told her about what the bat had said, about the Five Forbidden Voices and about the Darkness and how it was hunting them.

"I think this scorpion thing was ordered by the Darkness to kill you so that the Voices can't be gathered," I said, "We need to find the others. Will you join me, Eleanor?" Her smile grew wider, and she backed away and stuck out her paw.

"Guess I'm more than just your friend now, huh?" She giggled, "I'm doing things right this time. Hi, I'm Eleanor, the _Voice of Life_."

 **Hey, Folks! Any predictions as to what might happen next? Theo's found one voice so far, where could the others be? And what might their Voice hold? Magical Object of the chapter: Para-Toxin. This deadly poison does exactly what it sounds like. It paralyzes you (typically for life, not that it'll last much longer if you become injected) into a coma-like state where you're still aware of what's going on, making it a horrible torture for those afflicted. This is just one of many Toxins considered an illegal product of magic, carried mainly by assassins and predators that enjoy being cruel.**

 **Anyway, until Chapter 4, Peace out!**


End file.
